


counting the steps to the door of your heart

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis week 2k19 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, brief like one-sentence mention of gladnoct, they're in their 20s when they first meet in this AU sorry lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis almost always keeps his wrist covered. It’s not as if anyone else can see the timer that has been slowly counting down his whole life, but Ignis doesn’t want the reminder that he’ll be meeting his soulmate soon. It was easier to ignore when the timer had years on it, but now there’s less. There’s far less. Ignis only has three hours left.****[Promnis Week Day 1: Soulmate AU (timer on the wrist that counts down to when you meet your soulmate) | Prompto blows Ignis under his desk]





	counting the steps to the door of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> soooo promnis week kind of caught up on me and i wrote this the night it was due. whoops. so, if there's any errors (there shouldn't be), feel free to kick me in the shins.  
> also, i combined two prompts into one, because... why the hell not. thanks to my boyfriend for suggesting that when i couldn't decide between the two, whatta lifesaver!

Ignis sits in his office at the citadel, rubbing at his wrist absentmindedly, lost in thought. It’s not often that Ignis entertains his mind wandering, but it’s the end of the day, and for the time being, his workload is finished.

Ignis almost always keeps his wrist covered. It’s not as if anyone else can see the timer that has been slowly counting down his whole life, but Ignis doesn’t want the reminder that he’ll be meeting his soulmate soon. It was easier to ignore when the timer had _years_ on it, but now there’s less. There’s _far_ less.

Ignis only has _three_ hours left. Covering it up with his long-sleeved dress shirt to attend to his duties today did absolutely nothing to make him forget about that fact. This morning, as he showered, he couldn’t ignore the timer on his wrist, practically screaming _nine hours_ as he got ready for the day. He thought it was stressful _then_ ; now, he can’t stop thinking about it, drumming his fingers against his desk anxiously.

Ignis has heard all the stories regarding their soulmarks; how the timer starts at birth, and would only disappear when the timer runs out or their soulmate dies. Clearly, whoever his soulmate is, isn’t dead, and unless tragedy befell them in the next three hours, isn’t likely to die. When the timer runs out, apparently, one was supposed to meet their soulmate -- whether romantic _or_ platonic -- and the timer would disappear entirely.

The only problem is the fact that Ignis already has dedicated most of his life to another - to Noctis, as sworn advisor and hand to the crown prince. There couldn’t possibly be any room for anyone else, could there? Whoever it is would have to understand that there are and would always be situations where Ignis would have to - and gladly, he might add - put Noct and his duty to him first. No one would be happy with that; could they?

Besides, it isn’t as if Ignis is certain he’s even _ready_ for anything romantic right at this moment. Then again, nothing says that soulmates _have_ to be inherently romantic. Still, some part of him would have to spend time with this person if he wanted any form of relationship with them, which is quite difficult for Ignis to do at the present.

Romance is an entirely _other_ plane of existence for Ignis. He supposes he could be good at it if he merely had the _time;_ his romantic experience included dates here and there, a fumbled yet awkward kiss once or twice, but in a world such as this where everyone is so pressed to meet _soulmates_ \- hoping their soulmate is of the romantic variety - Ignis left the thought of romance behind.

Bloody hell. Ignis has been stressed since age _five_ and he has yet to be this tense. He absolutely loathes the feeling; he rather hates feeling out of control like this.

Ignis’s phone ringing nearly sends himself into cardiac arrest, and he curses himself for getting far too distracted, yet again.

With a sigh, he answers, “Gladio? Is everything alright?”

He hears Gladio’s gruff chuckle sound over his phone. “Shit, Iggy, you okay? Had a rough day, huh?” Gladio asks, though he sounds more amused at the annoyance in Ignis’s tone than anything else.

“Don’t bother,” Ignis laments, allowing himself another sigh - he’s entitled. “I’m quite alright.”

“Fine, but if you need a friend - or maybe some hard liquor - let me know. Just wanted to tell you I’m driving Noct home from training, so you don’t gotta worry ‘bout that. I’ll drop him off soon.”

Well, at least that’s one thing Ignis doesn’t have to worry about. “Thank you for that, Gladio. I’ll head there and cook him something to eat, unless if you’re taking him somewhere?”

“I mean, d’you want me to? Sounds like you could use a break,” Gladio admits.

“No, no, I could actually use the distraction,” Ignis says far too quickly. “I’ll have food waiting for him.”

Gladio’s silent for half a beat too long, and Ignis starts drumming his fingers on his desk anxiously again.

“You sure you’re okay, Iggy? It’s okay to say no, ya know. Don’t gotta be so tough all the time.”

Ignis fights back the tired sigh this time. “You’re far too kind, I-” Ignis cuts himself off. He realizes that if there’s anyone he can trust in this world, he can count them on a single hand, and Gladio is one of them. “It’s my bloody timer.”

Gladio sucks in a breath through his teeth. It’s not as if he can _relate_. Gladio - and Noct’s - timers had the same short amount of time on them, and disappeared as soon as they met one another as children. Ignis wasn’t so lucky, unfortunately; though he’s terribly relieved that neither Gladio nor Noct has to deal with torture like this.

“Did it disappear?” Gladio’s tone is bleak.

“I wish,” Ignis scoffs.

He starts to laugh. “What happened? It’s not a girl, is it?”

Ignis isn’t exactly _out_ of the closet, but he doesn’t bother hiding his preference for men from his friends. At the moment, the gender of his soulmate hadn’t even crossed his mind - the fact that there is a soulmate in general is the majority of his problem.

“Heavens, Gladio. No. I have a few hours left,” Ignis groans. “I thought I had more time.”

“Hey, isn’t this a _good_ thing? You’re overthinking again, aren’t you?”

“It’s not good. Not for me. I’m far too busy as it is, you know that. Soulmates… complicate things.”

“We’re all pretty busy, man. I think you’re just nervous,” Gladio points out. “They’re not supposed to _complicate_ stuff. They’re supposed to make it easier. Just… do me a favor, Iggy, and relax? Just let it happen. You’re allowed to be happy.”

Ignis knows Gladio is right, and he hates it. “And if it’s awful?”

“Then you got us; me and Noct. You always do,” Gladio promises, then barks out a laugh. “Only _you_ would turn a good thing into stress. You got talent, Iggy.”

Ignis manages a tired, humorless laugh. “I’m happy to be of service. Look, I need to head to Noct’s and get started on cooking. Keep him safe, won’t you?”

Gladio laughs. “I always do. I’ll see ya around. Tell me how it goes, ‘kay?”

“Certainly. Farewell.”

It’s on that note that Ignis heads to Noct’s place, preparing one of Noct’s favorite meals to take his mind off of the timer that feels like it is quite actually burning a hole into his bloody arm. It actually works for a few minutes before he unthinkingly rolls his sleeves halfway up his arms to start mixing ingredients together when he sees that there’s _less than an hour_ counting down on his wrist.

Ignis nearly cuts his own damn finger off as he cuts vegetables, trying to figure out how the bloody hell he is supposed to meet an entirely new person when he’s holed up here, cooking for Noct. How he manages to prepare the rest of dinner without any mortal injuries is beyond Ignis, because his head is hardly in the present. It’s not every evening one meets their soulmate, of course. He wonders if his soulmate is as nervous as he is.

It’s when Ignis is aggressively shoving his sleeves back down his arms in an attempt to behave normally that Noct arrives. The last time he checked the timer on his arm, there were only a few minutes left, much to Ignis’s horror. He hears the door open and manages to get his sleeves rolled back down fully, hopefully not a hair out of place, before Noct appears.

“Specs?” Noct calls out from the hallway.

“Kitchen, Noct,” Ignis replies warily, hoping his voice doesn’t betray any hint of emotion.

Ignis is busy putting Noct’s portion onto a plate when Noct comes into view, standing just outside the kitchen.

“Hey, Specs, you alright? You look kinda--”

Ignis makes the mistake of looking up right then, and sees that Noct is not only _not alone_ , but there’s someone he’s never met before standing right next to him, looking at Ignis with a gentle sort of interest.

Ignis accidentally drops the fork he’s holding, staring at the blonde boy standing next to Noctis with all the fervor in the world. He almost feels as if the timer on his wrist is tingling, though he knows it’s merely his imagination. He suddenly can’t find any words to speak at the moment.

“Ignis?” Noct repeats, tone a bit more serious this time.

“Uh, lemme help you with that, man!” the blonde boy speaks, his voice higher than Ignis anticipated. It’s pleasant to his ears.

Ignis watches Noct’s friend bend forward and pick up the fork Ignis dropped, and holds it out to Ignis, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. Ignis robotically reaches forward, taking the fork from him, and setting it in the sink to wash.

“My thanks,” Ignis manages, hoping his heart rate will return to normal sometime soon.

“Oh, he speaks,” Noct teases sarcastically. “You good?”

“Yes, I’m quite fine. Long day, is all,” Ignis lies, absentmindedly rubbing at his wrist again.

Something lights up in the blonde’s eyes, and his attention returns to Noct’s friend, studying the boy standing in front of him that Ignis assumes has made his timer disappear. His blonde hair almost falls forward into one eye, almost covering the most vivid violet-blue eyes he’s ever seen. His complexion is fair, freckles dusted along his cheeks.

He’s certainly beautiful, Ignis can say that much.

“Oh, right,” Noct says boredly, as if he simply forgot that his friend and Ignis had never officially met before. “This is my buddy, Prompto. Told him he could come over and play some video games. Prom, this is Ignis.”

“Prompto,” Ignis tests his name out, finally able to match a name to who he’s looking at. He holds out a hand for Prompto to shake, hoping his hand doesn’t tremble. His legs feel like gelatin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Prompto looks at Ignis’s hand, and then grins, grabbing it and pulling Ignis into half of a hug. Ignis certainly isn’t prepared for _that._ He stiffens, heart racing, unable to get the beauty of Prompto’s smile out of his mind.

“So _you’re_ Ignis, huh? I’ve heard so much I feel like I already know you. Nice to meet you too, dude!” Prompto gushes, releasing Ignis’s hand.

“I see,” Ignis realizes. “I’m afraid I’ve not heard much about you. Where did you two meet?”

“Work,” Noct answers boredly. It’s no secret that Noct hates his job at the fast food restaurant, but at least he’s found a friend there.

“Ah,” Ignis says, rubbing at his wrist again. It’s probably a coincidence that Prompto’s hand brushed against his wrist when he touched him, but it still feels like he’s been electrocuted where he touched. He clears his throat, trying not to think about it. “Are you hungry, Prompto?”

Prompto chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Kinda starving, actually. Ya sure you don’t mind?”

Ignis manages a soft smile. “Not at all. There’s plenty.”

Ignis watches as Noct tugs on Prompto’s arm, dragging him over to the television.

“Let’s go,” Noct whines. “I can’t wait to kick your ass.”

“Well, that’s not very _princely_ of you,” Prompto jokes, laughing as he lets Noct drag him off before Noct tosses him a controller.

Prompto looks over his shoulder before he settles on the couch next to Noct, however. He looks directly at Ignis, that gentle sort of curiosity in his eyes again. Ignis can’t bring himself to look away from his gaze, he can almost see the bright violet in his eyes even from across the room. Prompto gives him the gentlest of smiles, a tiny nod - an acknowledgement, and Ignis can’t stop himself from returning the smile even if he wanted to. Ignis has yet to find a smile on Prompto that he doesn’t like, but thus far, this one is his favorite; private, reserved just for Ignis, almost like a promise of something more.

Perhaps Gladio was right after all. This soulmate ordeal might not be a bad thing, he realizes, as he manages to calm his heart rate for what feels like the hundredth time that evening.

Then again, if Prompto’s timer had run out - or had any indication of running out, Prompto didn’t seem to be all that worried about it. Prompto seemed the type to wear any sort of emotion on his sleeve; why wasn’t Prompto as nervous as Ignis?

Ignis looks up for a moment, making sure Noct and Prompto are fully engrossed in their video game battle before he slowly pulls his sleeve up to check the timer on his wrist. It’s gone - no timer, no numbers counting down to some far-away meeting.

Prompto was _it_ for him, so it seemed. He pulls his sleeve back down, buttoning his cufflink as he thinks about this. Would Ignis be the only man in history who has a one-sided soulmate? Then again, the way Prompto looked at him was almost as if he _did_ know.

All of these issues could be resolved by simply _speaking_ with Prompto. So, he’s decided to do just that, once he can get him away from Noct. His heart thuds at the mere thought of discussing this, but now that he’s met Prompto, he can’t seem to stop thinking about him.

Ignis gives Noct and Prompto their food, and Prompto’s smile lights up, just for him, as if Ignis did something far greater than just give him something to eat. It brings a smile to Ignis’s face.

As Ignis eats, he takes the opportunity to observe Prompto from then on. He’s rather loud, full of awful jokes, seemingly messy as Noct seems to be - though he’s a bit better behaved in someone else’s home, it seems - and almost entirely different from Ignis in a lot of ways.

It doesn’t really deter Ignis’s interest at all.

Once he cleans up, he realizes that it’s getting quite late and should head home. He approaches the two who are officially worn out from video games, and are now watching some dreadful horror show on Netflix that Noct laughs at and Prompto dramatically screams at.

“Noct,” Ignis announces himself, sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch. “It’s getting rather late.”

“You headin’ home, Specs?” Noct asks, barely taking his eyes off of the television.

Ignis feels Prompto’s eyes on him, and Ignis glances over at Prompto briefly to find his curious gaze boring into Ignis yet again. Ignis fiddles with his cufflinks awkwardly.

“Yes, I was wondering if you would like me to take you home as well, Prompto?” Ignis wonders, keeping his eyes on Prompto’s gaze, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Prompto continues to stare back, and Ignis almost forgets that he needs an answer from Prompto, first; he has it half in mind to reach over and grab Prompto’s hand, stealing him for himself anyway. He _does_ need to speak with Prompto, and this is the perfect, politest excuse Ignis can think of.

“Nah, he can stay the night,” Noct answers for him.

_Drat._ Ignis supposes he’ll have to find another excuse to speak with Prompto alone. He supposes he could simply _tell_ Noct about this, but the last thing he needs is Noct trying to play matchmaker - he’s been through that horror before.

Prompto doesn’t look away from Ignis, a gentle realization displayed on Prompto’s features. “Thanks, though, Ignis. The food was amazing,” Prompto says, smiling a little. “I’ll see ya around?”

Ignis smiles, hoping he keeps the sadness out of his tone. “No thanks necessary, I assure you. But yes, I hope to see you around, as well,” he murmurs gently. He stands up then, to announce his departure. “I shall see you tomorrow, Noct.”

“Mmmhm.”

With the gentlest of sighs, Ignis fetches his keys and his phone before he heads out the door, his mind filled with nothing but Prompto; the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the sound of his voice.

Ignis is just about to lock the door behind him when he sees the door handle turn, and with much surprise to Ignis, the door opens to reveal Prompto, a rather rushed look on his face.

“O-oh! Sorry, Iggy! I didn’t mean to startle ya, man,” Prompto promises. “I just… you looked kinda sad and I wanted to talk to you? If that’s, like… okay?”

Ignis can hardly reign the confusion in that he feels. Why would Prompto know - or care - about how Ignis feels?

“That’s rather kind of you, but I’m quite alright, I assure you-”

“It’s your timer, isn’t it?” Prompto asks immediately, cutting him off.

Ignis feels heat rush to his cheeks. So, it must have happened for Prompto, as well. He feels simultaneously relieved and terrified at the same time. He reaches for his wrist, rubbing the timer that no longer exists.

“You noticed,” Ignis realizes. “You didn’t mention anything, so I didn’t wish to make things uncomfortable.”

“Kinda hard not to notice, you’ve been rubbin’ your wrist and staring at me all night, dude,” Prompto teases. “I didn’t wanna be rude to Noct or anything.”

If it’s possible for Ignis to flush harder, he certainly has by now. Prompto certainly has caught him rather off-guard with all this, and it isn’t as if he _prepared_ himself for what to say about this just yet.

“Apologies,” is all Ignis can manage. “I’ve had quite the day. You weren’t nervous at all? Regarding yours?”

“ _Oh,_ ” Prompto realizes, and now it’s _his_ turn to blush. “I-I don’t have one.”

Well, that certainly would make a whole lot more sense. Still, Ignis hasn’t really heard of a phenomenon such as _that_ before.

“I beg your pardon?”

Prompto’s flush deepens. It really is a beautiful sight; the light pink that coats his cheeks highlights his freckles, and Ignis can’t tear his gaze away. He watches Prompto blink several times, long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, and Ignis realizes that he’s made Prompto insecure.

“So, are we not…?” Ignis tries again, gentler this time. “You’ve never had one?”

“N-no, we could be? Maybe? I dunno, all I know is that you’re the hottest guy I’ve _ever_ seen, hands down,” Prompto admits shyly, a nervous laugh escaping his throat.

“ _Oh,_ ” Ignis murmurs, taken aback by the compliment. “I-”

“But no, I never… I was never born with one.” Prompto reaches for his wrist, shakily unbuttoning the bracelet he has covering his wrist. “I’ve got this instead.”

Prompto reveals the tiny barcode that rests on his wrist where his timer should be, along with some numbers and letters that resemble a serial number on it.

Ignis blinks in surprise, instantly reaching forward to grip Prompto’s wrist in his hands. Prompto lets out a gentle noise of surprise at the action, but Ignis’s touch is gentle. He runs his fingers along the barcode; it isn’t raised, feels more like a tattoo to Ignis. He’s never seen anything like this.

“Do you know what it is?” Ignis wonders, releasing Prompto’s wrist finally.

“Nope. I dunno where it came from. I’ve never, uh, told anyone this, and my parents adopted me, so they don’t know what it is. C-could ya keep it between us, please?” Prompto asks warily.

“I won’t tell anyone, you have my word,” Ignis promises. “I suppose that gives you free will to be with anyone, should you choose to.”

Prompto lets out a stressed laugh. “Kinda. I don’t really like feeling different though, ya know? And everyone waxing poetic about _soulmate_ this and _soulmate_ that... kinda sucks, man.”

“I understand,” Ignis says gently. “You deserve that luxury as well. If it makes you feel better, I’m afraid I’d be a poor soulmate, seeing as I already have a duty to Noct.”

“I thought it was _gonna_ be Noct. He’s really the first good friend I’ve ever had, but he already has one. And I was starting to think that it was just something that wasn’t gonna happen with me. I got used to it, I dunno,” Prompto continues, and then he laughs, looking up at Ignis. “Then I met you. And Noct telling me how awesome and stoic and perfect you are turning into a _total_ mess over little ol’ _me…_ I guess I kinda realized, then. _”_

Ignis can’t help but feel heat flush to his cheeks once more, quite embarrassed. “Yes, I’m terribly sorry about my display earlier. I’ve been rather stressed all day.”

“Y-yeah, I can only imagine. But no, it’s… it’s nice. It feels nice. Someone like you, you’re--” Prompto stops, seemingly unsure what to say.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. I meant it; you can have anyone you desire, with a loophole such as yours,” Ignis promises. “It doesn’t have to be me, Prompto.”

“Why wouldn’t I want it to be you?” Prompto asks dumbfoundedly, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ignis feels his eyebrows shoot up. “I’m sorry?”

“I told you… you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life,” Prompto says, his voice soft. “And if you wanna just be friends, that’s okay. I don’t wanna be a stress in your life, Iggy. ‘Cause you seem like an amazing guy. And anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. My dumbass included.” He laughs. “I might not have a timer on my wrist but if I did, it’d be you. I know it. I can feel it, man.”

Ignis stares at him, expression fond. Prompto has no idea that he’s been spending the entire evening attempting to count the beautiful freckles on his face, what makes him laugh the most, what could get him to look his way. He almost forgets that he hasn’t exactly _told_ Prompto any of this.

“You’re certainly the last person I was expecting,” Ignis admits, “but I suddenly cannot fathom it being anyone other than you, if I’m honest.”

It’s all worth it for the smile Prompto gives him; he practically _beams_ at Ignis, and he could absolutely put the sunshine to shame. It stops Ignis in his tracks, _just_ long enough for Prompto to lean up and press the softest of kisses to Ignis’s lips.

Their first kiss is brief, chaste, and full of nervous energy, but Ignis will never forget how soft Prompto’s lips are, and how warm his body feels pressed against him like this. Prompto pulls away almost as quickly as he leaned in, but Ignis can hardly think clearly because of it.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to… get all excited like that, I just-”

“May I kiss you again, Prompto?” Ignis asks, effectively cutting Prompto off.

Ignis has no idea how Prompto’s cheeks manage to redden further, but they do. Prompto’s grin practically _blinds_ Ignis.

“ _Hell_ yeah, dude. I’ve been _dying_ for you to all _night_ , man, y’know, like one of those cheesy romance movies where they kiss in the rain and one of ‘em has this stupid, cheesy grief beard and--”

Ignis brings their mouths together then, unable to help the soft chuckle he lets out against Prompto’s mouth. It wasn’t like Ignis _wanted_ Prompto to stop talking, but Prompto was far too cute to _not_ be kissed at that exact moment, and that’s what Ignis tells himself. He can feel Prompto’s smile against Ignis’s lips as he kisses him, and it’s the best feeling in the world.

Ignis pushes Prompto gently against the door as Prompto lets out a soft gasp. He takes advantage of Prompto’s parted lips to gently slide his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, earning a soft moan from Prompto that drives Ignis absolutely bloody _wild._ Prompto matches his eagerness instantly, sliding his hands up Ignis’s chest to lock around his neck, playing with the strands of hair at the back of Ignis’s neck. All Ignis can do is cup Prompto’s face as he kisses him, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth before diving back in, the soft whimpers Prompto lets out encouraging him further.

It’s been so long since Ignis has kissed anyone, he had no idea it could be anything like _this._ Ignis pulls away after a while, breathless, as he looks into Prompto’s eyes.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Prompto whispers, just as breathless. “Fuck, man, I’m _so_ glad it’s you.”

Ignis closes his eyes for a moment, pressing his forehead to Prompto’s as he lets those words sink in, the words he’s been waiting to hear since he met Prompto earlier. He opens his eyes again, and Prompto is still looking up at him, a slightly awed expression on his face.

“And I you,” Ignis promises. “May I take you on a proper date sometime, Prompto?”

Prompto pushes forward and presses another soft kiss to Ignis’s eagerly awaiting mouth before he responds. “Gods, yes. You can take me _anywhere_. For realsies.”

Ignis can’t stop smiling as he slides into the driver’s seat of the car to head home. Prompto had to go back inside to spend more time with Noct, but Ignis feels lighter than air. He couldn’t believe all that worrying was about _Prompto._ Ignis could laugh - and does laugh out loud - at the thought.

Ignis checks his phone before he starts to drive, and finds a text message from Gladio.

_How was your time with Blondie?_ ;)

Ignis definitely ignores the string of lewd and suggestive emojis Gladio sent in addition to the text message, but he knows Gladio will simply continue to send them unless if Ignis acknowledges it.

_I do despise you, Gladiolus._

****

The next few weeks prove challenging for Ignis to find time to go on dates with Prompto, but he usually manages. Prompto is always so patient for him, and encouraging. Ignis truly doesn’t deserve him, and laughs when Prompto tells him the same bloody thing.

It’s far easier than he thought it’d be, finding a space for Prompto in his life. Prompto fit in easily with Noct, seeing as they met first. Even Gladio likes him, and Ignis gets rather carried away thinking about the _four_ of them spending time together, like it was meant to be.

The future, for now, looks rather hopeful for Ignis.

Today, however, is bleaker than he anticipated. This evening, Ignis had planned on having a romantic dinner with Prompto, just the two of them, but an unexpected meeting scheduled for first thing in the morning sets his entire workload to _urgent._

Cursing whoever planned that meeting internally, he dials the number to his boyfriend’s phone reluctantly.

“Iggy! I was just thinkin’ about you,” Prompto says dreamily. “You excited for tonight, baby?”

Ignis feels his heart squeeze guiltily when Prompto asks him that, followed by the flutter of his heart at the pet name. Astrals, does it do things to him when Prompto calls him _that._

“I’m always thinking about you,” Ignis admits. He sighs. “I’m afraid I have bad news regarding this evening, Prompto. I’m terribly sorry, but I find myself up to my elbows in work all bloody night. It’ll be near midnight before I’m even _close_ to finishing.”

It’s only silent on the other end for half of a moment, but it’s half of a moment where Ignis feels so utterly terrible for doing this to Prompto, even if it isn’t his fault.

“Aw, Iggy, that sounds awful! I’m so sorry you gotta deal with that,” Prompto says gently. “But you shouldn’t apologize. Can I bring you some food, at least?”

“No, you’re the one that deserves an apology. We had plans--”

“Hey, Igster, we talked about this. This _isn’t_ your fault,” Prompto reminds him. “I’m gonna drop off some food for you. I won’t be long, I know you got your work, but… kill a guy for wanting to see his boyfriend? _Pleaaaaaase?_ ”

As if Ignis could deny Prompto anything when he pleads with him like that. With a resigned sigh, he answers, “Fine, but only because you sound so bloody adorable right now and I need to see you.”

Prompto giggles. “Fuck yeah! I’ll see you in a bit, babe.”

“Farewell, darling.”

The happiness Ignis feels that he perhaps won’t be _entirely_ disappointing his boyfriend allows him be a lot more productive, finishing several forms and preparing several documents to ready Noct for the meeting tomorrow.

He gets so involved in work that he nearly jumps when a knock comes at his office door.

“Iggy?” Prompto’s voice sounds hesitant through the door.

With a smile, he responds, “Come in, love.”

Ignis closes his laptop and shoves his tablet aside all in favor to see Prompto’s grin as soon as he opens and shuts the door. He sets down a bag of takeout food by the door, shrugging out of his coat that he also abandons on the floor so Prompto can run right to Ignis.

Before Ignis can stand up to receive his boyfriend in a proper hug, Prompto just pushes him back into his office chair, and climbs onto his lap instead. Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto, a smile spreading on his lips.

“Well, hello there,” Ignis says gently, happy to have Prompto perched on his lap like this.

“Hey, babe!” Prompto greets cheerfully. “How ya doin’?”

“Mmm, better now that you’re here,” Ignis admits, leaning forward to press a kiss to Prompto’s eagerly awaiting lips.

Ignis intended the kiss to be innocent, and rather brief, but it’s not long before Prompto whimpers softly against his lips, brushing his tongue into his mouth, and Ignis can’t even deny him as his fingers tangle in Prompto’s soft hair.

“You can say that again,” Prompto murmurs against Ignis’s lips as he pulls away. “Gods, you look so good like this.”

Prompto’s fingers slide up to wrap around his tie, already loosened from Ignis’s long day of frustration.

“Like what?” Ignis asks, utterly clueless.

“All disheveled and loose tie and everything,” Prompto admits in a giggle. “It’s fucking hot.”

Ignis quirks an eyebrow at him, lips turning upward into a smirk. If he’s honest, he had no idea he looked like that at _all_ \- it was a _long_ bloody day, but pleasing Prompto jumps to the very top of his list suddenly.

“Oh?” Ignis teases, letting his lips ghost along Prompto’s jawline.

“Mmm, yeah,” he says softly, pleadingly. “Kinda wanna blow you right now, not gonna lie.”

_Astrals_ , well, if _that_ doesn’t certainly go right to his crotch, absolutely nothing will. As if Prompto can read his thoughts, he’s suddenly rolling his hips against Ignis’s, putting emphasis on the sudden throbbing between Ignis’s legs, adding some much-needed friction to Ignis’s hardening cock.

“Oh,” Ignis repeats, this time a breathless statement rather than a tease.

“Gods, you’re getting hard already, baby,” Prompto murmurs, his lips brushing along Ignis’s neck. “Sounds like _someone_ needs some playtime.”

Prompto starts sucking on Ignis’s neck, then, and Ignis lets out a soft whimper, tilting his head to the side so his boyfriend can have full access to his neck. Prompto takes the opportunity to run his tongue along his jugular before pressing more wet kisses into his neck.

Ignis groans, holding on tighter to Prompto, not even caring that Prompto’s currently leaving a love bite that is going to bruise for an entire _week._ His cock is already straining against his zipper, desperate for some relief as he rolls his hips upward into Prompto.

“ _Prompto,”_ Ignis gently moans, trying to keep his voice low, “you’re absolutely killing me. I have w-work-”

“You want me to go, baby?” Prompto asks teasingly, nibbling on Ignis’s neck as he grinds his clothed cock against Ignis’s, driving him absolutely wild. “I wanna suck your dick so bad, babe. I’m so hard right now, f-fuck.”

Bloody hell, if Ignis were any harder he’d absolutely _burst,_ and the way Prompto whines and begs him in his lap is absolutely _irresistible._ Ignis is a weak, weak, man, and he definitely does _not_ want to work right now. All he can think of is how Prompto’s lips would feel around his cock.

Ignis moans again, biting his lip. “Mmm, darling… you’re absolutely beautiful, you know that? Exquisite.”

Prompto giggles as he leans in to nibble playfully at Ignis’s ear as he feels Prompto’s hands slide down his stomach to unzip Ignis’s pants.

“You get so sweet when you wanna come,” Prompto teases, kissing Ignis’s ear before he slides down his body, getting onto his knees underneath Ignis’s desk, looking up at him playfully, the tiniest ring of blue around Prompto’s blown pupil.

Ignis doesn’t have the words to describe how Prompto looks when he’s like this, on his knees, spreading Ignis’s legs apart as leans into the space between them. He reaches to pull Ignis’s cock out of his pants, and Ignis loses it, then, just as Prompto wraps his hand around his cock.

“Bloody _hell_ ,” Ignis groans, nearly chewing his lip off as he looks down at Prompto’s playful expression.

Prompto starts stroking his cock, then, teasingly, and Ignis lets out a low moan as he fucks Prompto’s fist gently, desperate for relief.

“ _Prompto,_ ” Ignis whines, tired of the teasing.

Prompto grins, ignoring his boyfriend for the moment as he he starts kissing Ignis’s thighs through the cloth of his dress pants, working his way up to Ignis’s painfully hard cock ever so slowly.

Ignis can’t even bring himself to complain; the sight is so beautiful, Prompto taking his time as he kisses Ignis’s thighs, looking up at Ignis underneath gorgeously long lashes as he watches Prompto’s lips hover over the tip of his flushed, aching cock.

Ignis’s breath catches as he feels the warmth of Prompto’s breath tuft against the head of his cock, and he lets out a soft moan as Prompto curls his tongue around the head of Ignis’s cock, lapping up the precome that’s starting to gather there.

“Fuck,” Ignis whispers, completely in awe.

Prompto moves his mouth to the base of his cock, then, licking up a teasing stripe along the underside of Ignis’s cock, which has Ignis practically _throbbing_ in Prompto’s hand.

“Gods, have I ever told you how much I love your dick? Because I love your dick, baby,” Prompto teases, a soft giggle coming from his lips even though his cheeks are dusted pink.

It’s utterly adorable that _now_ is when Prompto decides he’s flustered, right when he’s about to take Ignis’s cock down his throat, but Ignis can’t deny it’s an even prettier sight when he’s flushed like this, lips red already.

“Why don’t you bloody do something about -- _oh --”_

Ignis loses his train of thought when Prompto wraps his lips around the head of his cock, and he can feel himself shamefully leaking into Prompto’s mouth as he laps it up gratefully, humming appreciatively against Ignis’s cock.

“ _Fuck,_ darling, _yes,”_ Ignis nearly hisses as Prompto starts to take more of Ignis into his mouth teasingly.

Ignis doesn’t even _care_ that Prompto is being purposefully slow at the sake of Ignis becoming unraveled. All he can think about is the warm, wet heat of Prompto’s mouth, and the brush of his tongue against his cock.

Prompto makes eye contact with him then as he deepthroats Ignis’s cock as far as he can go. Ignis can feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Prompto’s throat as he chokes softly, and Ignis lets out a sharp moan, his hand blindly reaching forward to tangle in Prompto’s hair. Prompto’s fingers dig into the meat of Ignis’s thighs as he starts to find a rhythm, bobbing his head along the length of Ignis’s cock, hollowing his cheeks out.

“ _Just_ like that,” Ignis groans, tightening his grip in Prompto’s hair.

It’s been a while since Ignis has had this sort of treatment, and the spontaneity of at all combined with the fact that Ignis didn’t even lock the bloody door to his office has pleasure already starting to pool in his crotch. He knows he won’t last long, but _Astrals_ , if he isn’t going to enjoy every moment of this.

Prompto’s lips wrapped around his cock is one of the prettiest sights he’ll ever see, eyes closed as he takes Ignis’s cock down his throat, his tongue swirling along the shaft whenever he stops his rhythm just to _taste_. Sometimes he’ll linger for a bit against the head of Ignis’s cock, wanting to press his tongue against the bead of precome that leaks from Ignis, like he’d been waiting for it this whole time.

“You’re so good, Prompto, look at you… bloody hell, I’m so close, darling,” Ignis groans, rolling his hips upward to thrust into Prompto’s mouth, desperate to chase his nearing orgasm.

Prompto moans against his cock, taking his fingers off of Ignis’s thighs to reach down his own body and shove his hand down his pants, jerking himself off as he takes Ignis’s cock.

Prompto lets out the prettiest little high-pitched whimper as soon as he wraps his hand around his own cock, stalling his movements with Ignis’s cock in his mouth for a moment to focus on his own pleasure, _just_ for a moment.

“Yes, that’s it, love… touch yourself for me, you’re so beautiful,” Ignis moans, tucking a lock of Prompto’s hair behind his ear.

Prompto whimpers again against Ignis’s cock as he resumes his movements, taking Ignis’s cock to the hilt, choking a little as he fists his own cock with his other hand.

The sight alone is too much for Ignis, he’s been close for the past few seconds, but the feeling of Prompto’s mouth finding that rhythm again _really_ does him in as soon as Prompto hollows his cheeks out again. Ignis’s hips buck forward, thrusting his cock into Prompto’s mouth as he feels his cock start to throb.

“Prompto, I’m, _fuck_ , love, _yes --”_ Ignis manages to moan out a warning before he feels himself start to come.

Prompto doesn’t move at all, simply lets Ignis come right down his throat, moaning gently as he swallows it all. Prompto allows Ignis to gently fuck his face, jaw going slack, until his orgasm subsides, Ignis letting out a low groan as his grip tightens in Prompto’s hair, his body shuddering just a little as he releases his orgasm down his boyfriend’s throat.

Prompto, in turn, whines again as he receives Ignis’s orgasm, his grip on himself stilling as his breathing increases. Ignis watches Prompto gently, wondering if he’s just come, as well - it certainly appears so.

Breathless, Ignis stills his rhythm as he starts to relax, and Prompto pulls his mouth off of his cock, looking up at him with a sheepish grin as he tucks Ignis back into his pants, zipping them back up.

“Fuck, I totally just came in my pants like a fucking teenager,” Prompto complains, zipping his own pants.

Ignis chuckles, still a little breathless. “Come here, won’t you?”

Prompto seems happy to oblige, returning to his spot back on Ignis’s lap as their mouths come together, kissing each other desperately. Ignis can taste the remnants of his come on Prompto’s lips, and if he wasn’t so spent already he’d be turned on all over again.

Prompto’s pulls away, a satisfied smile on his lips. “D’you feel better, babe?” he asks.

“Inescapably,” Ignis says with a laugh. “Do let me return the favor as soon as I am off work, darling?”

“My body is yours,” Prompto teases. “You don’t gotta return anything, though. I wanted to. And, Gods, you’re way too hot, Iggy. That was amazing.”

Ignis laughs again. “I’m afraid I insist. You’re the beautiful one here, my love."

Ignis brings Prompto's hand up to his lips, kissing the barcode on Prompto's wrist tenderly, before kissing his hand. He looks at Prompto with gentle adoration in his eyes for a brief moment. 

"I love you, Prompto," Ignis tells him.

Prompto blushes, giggling. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> also my smut is so rusty. i am so sorry. come talk to me on tumblr at @ignisgayentia if u want someone to yell at about promnis lmao


End file.
